Behind Bars
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku / Canon- World, set during the three years they've spent training. Rated T for safety. Sasuke gets caught by some enemies and ends up in a maximum security facility. When the news reach her ears, his former teammate couldn't just do nothing about it. She had to rescue him. / Reviews, please.


.

 **A/N** : Okay, I had this idea while thinking about another request and I simply loved how things went on… So, this one happens right after their first encounter in Shippuden, while Sasuke is still with Orochimaru and has already tried to kill them at the hideout… Things aren't okay in between them, but… They are still Sasuke and Sakura XD I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget my _Reviews_!

.

.

.

.

.

The last time she checked, the clock was about to strike midnight. There was no breeze running throughout the forest and the only sound that disturbed that silent atmosphere was the choir of the frogs.

The night was cold and its endless darkness was swallowing the ninja that was carefully escalating the walls of the maximum containment unit of the Land of Snow. Her chakra focused feet were stealthily helping her invade the most guarded prison of the country, where only S ranked criminals reside and the guards are instructed to kill anyone who dares to approach those high walls.

Only those with incredibly good reasons would be crazy enough to try invading that place.

And her reasons were more than just good. They were a part of a past she didn't want to lose.

They were a part of her mission. A mission only Haruno Sakura can succeed.

For she is a well-trained ninja and she doesn't like to go unprepared for any mission, the pinkette made sure to study the whole blueprint of the building, making sure she didn't have any major troubles on finding the right way through that maze of hallways. She acted smoothly, running silently around and using her medic techniques to knock down all the guards that crossed her way. None of them escaped from her green-glowing hands, but still, Sakura knew it would be just a matter of time until more reinforcements appeared.

And because of that she knew, she would have to be fast.

After turning many lefts and many rights, and after listening to all kinds of threats from the other prisoners, the Haruno girl finally found the one cell she was looking for. As her instructions said, the cell ahead of her had its door embedded in chakra, and its insides were perfectly equipped to hold back even the most powerful Kage of the Snow. That was certainly the safest cell of that unit, and the one person she had to help was just behind that door.

The person she had to help was simply the most dangerous criminal of that whole prison.

And more than anyone, Sakura was aware of the risks of setting that man free.

Risks for the world.

Risks on her heart.

Shaking her head and brushing away any negative thoughts, the pinkette took one deep breath and started to send chakra to her right fist. If she wanted to open that door without its key, she would need all of the strength she had and she would have to make sure that punch worked. For her time started running out from the moment she entered that facility, Sakura knew that she would only have one move to break that barrier. And that move would have to be enough to save his soul and guarantee she also had time to get out of that place.

When all of her forces were focused on her fist, and her eyes had already set their aim at the door, the pink haired ninja started to run towards her objective. She charged her attack as much as she could, and as her gloved hands made contact with the iron material of the door, all the years of training under the Godaime's supervision started to cross her mind.

All the lessons.

All the techniques.

And all of her feelings behind those attacks started to make her heart beat faster in excitement.

Saving those two was the one thing that made her get stronger, and that was exactly what she was doing at that time. She was saving them.

Saving the memories of their younger days.

Saving what was left of the Team 7.

Sakura was saving him.

And when that last feeling hit her heart, the cell's door finally fell hard on the floor ahead of her, making a loud noise echo around the entire prison.

The door was down, and the prisoner was free.

Free to go back to his path towards revenge.

Free to fulfill his objectives.

Free to look at her stunning emerald eyes once again.

As the dust settled down, and the pinkette regained her posture; her eyes were set on the darkest corner of the cell, waiting for its resident to appear. Shivers were running down her spine, as her throat was dry in anxiety and her fists were still tightly curled into balls. There was a drop of sweat streaming down her face, as the fear of the unknown devoured her alive.

He was there, she knew. He was there, watching her from the darkness, coldly paying attention to her every move and analyzing the rhythm with which her ribcage went up and down. He was watching her and trying to figure out the reason behind her visit.

Trying to figure out exactly how he would end her life.

And once those bloody eyes of his ripped the darkness that surrounded his body, she knew he had already decided.

She knew that Uchiha Sasuke was ready to kill her.

But she wouldn't give him time to do so. At least not until they were out of there.

When the tomes on his eyes started to swirl, the pinkette finally broke their eye contact. She bit her lower lip in anger, and a wave of disappointment hit her hard as his new attempt to hurt her got mixed with her precious memories. Even if Sakura was aware of his new intentions, knowing he wouldn't hesitate on destroying her over nothing was just too painful for her.

Knowing her beloved Sasuke-kun would do that to her was just breaking her heart into many tiny pieces inside her chest.

The heart that still belonged to him. The heart that would have to be forgotten in order to complete her mission.

It was time for her to be professional. It was time for her to be the ninja she is.

" You don't have to worry about me, Sasuke. I was sent here to rescue you, so knock it off and hurry up. We're leaving."

He gave her no answer, and his body didn't make any move, such thing certainly irritating the pink haired girl.

How dared him not answer the one who was going to save him?!

" Tch, I'm here to help you, since your master doesn't seem to care about your whereabouts. We don't have much time before the guards find us, so let's go already."

" I don't need your help. I can get out of here alone."

"Oh, really? Then why are you still here even after 5 days?"

" Hn."

" Look, I know the way out and I was sent to take your ass out of this prison. So just stop being stubborn. We will be out in a minute."

" And then what?"

Her eyes widened and her lips parted a little. She wasn't completely sure of how to answer to his question, for she didn't know exactly what he meant by that. She didn't know what would happen once they left the facility, and just like him, she seemed to be apprehensive about that.

Would he kill her once they were out?

Would he leave once again?

How was she supposed to know what would happen to them once they were out? It was not like they were still together, right?

" What do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

" I want to know what will happen once we are out. You don't really expect me to go back to Konoha, do you?"

So that was what he meant, she thought, as a sad smile crossed her lips.

Apparently, he still thought that her mission was to bring him back. Silly Uchiha…

" Sasuke…" She looked at him again, with a destroyed grin decorating her features. " I've known better than to expect anything from you anymore… I know you're not coming back, and before you conclude anything, I'm not here because I want to. I'm here because it's my mission, and right now, you're just wasting my time."

As her expression remained unalterably cold, the Uchiha felt something stinging his chest. It wasn't something unbearable, but still, it was something that bothered him deeply and only appeared when his eyes met that emotionless expression in her emerald eyes. It had happened before when they were younger, and it was happening now that they have met after so long.

So time did turn her into a cold ninja, after all…

Time, and mostly, him.

With his now dark eyes still settled on his former teammate, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder about what could have possibly happened to her during those three years they've spent apart. It was obvious that she was no longer that weak girl anymore, for she had just used her fist to break through the Snow country's safest cell. It was also clear to him that she no longer let herself be controlled by her emotions, and that new part of hers certainly bothered him. She was stronger, colder and he knew perfectly well that she didn't trust him anymore.

In fact, he could even tell she was expecting him to end her life right there and with no mercy at all.

It is true that his intentions were to destroy all of the bounds he has created through his life, but at that moment, killing her never crossed his mind. She was there for him, after all. And even if he had turned himself into a cold-hearted bastard, Sasuke still knew how to be fair.

He still knew how to be thankful for what she was doing for him. For what she has always done for him.

The Uchiha closed his eyes for a brief moment before finally standing up from his resting position. He stretched his neck, and after a moment, the sound of his sandals against the floor finally began. They were sending shivers down her spine, for they meant Sasuke was finally approaching her. He was coming closer, and her heartbeats were adjusting to his steps' pace.

 _Step_

He was finally going to face her.

 _Step_

He was finally going to walk away from that darkness and start his way towards her.

 _Step_

She would finally be able to see his eyes after so long.

 _Stop_

Oh, and how she had missed those deep, dark pearls of his.

Standing right in front of her, with his tall body towering over hers, was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. That was the first time she had had the opportunity of noticing what puberty had done to him, and her eyes didn't make any ceremony before wandering around his body. The line of his jaw seemed stronger, and the well defined muscles of his chest were visible through his half opened shirt. His hair had grown a little, and the curse mark was still there, decorating his neck. Even after so long, the mark was still the same as the one from her nightmares, and it was still able to make her heart ache. It had happened so long ago, but his screams could still be heard at night.

The grip of his hand could still be felt on hers.

And just like before, she feared not being able to do anything for him.

She feared not being able to save him again.

But fear was something she could not feel at that time. Not anymore.

The sound of chains was the one thing that brought her back to the present time. Her green eyes were drawn to the source of that metal sound, and soon, she realized that his hands were still trapped by handcuffs. It was clear that they were also soaked in chakra, and for that, he would need a little help in order to get rid of that restriction.

" Come on, stretch your arms so I can break the handcuffs."

" Are you sure it will be a good idea?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" Hn… How do you know I won't use my hands to kill you? I'm sure this crossed your mind." He smirked, sending her an evil glare.

Her heart skipped a beat as soon as his words entered her ears.

It was impressive- and slightly irritating-how well he still managed to read her like an open book. Of course that though had crossed her mind and of course she wasn't sure if setting his hands free was a good idea. By doing so, not only he would be able to perform hand signs, but also use his sword that was probably kept in a scroll somewhere in his body. Killing her would be easy for him as soon as his hands were set free, she knew. However, there was something stronger telling her that she could trust him that time.

Her heart was telling her to trust him like she used to when they were kids.

And no matter how tricky her feelings seemed to be, Sakura knew what to do.

In a blink of an eye, his handcuffs were down and his hands were free. Her intense, green eyes were looking straight into his dark ones, and without saying anything, the Uchiha already knew her answer to his question. Apparently, she still held that same self-confidence from before, and he was quite thankful for that.

" Cut the crap out, Sasuke. I know what you're capable of…" She turned around, heading towards the door. " And that's exactly why I set you free."

" I see…" He closed his eyes, stretching his now free arms.

" …Just don't make me regret it…"

" Hn. Let's go then."

The time finally came for them to leave that cell. Sakura was the one leading the path, and Sasuke was following her right behind. Thanks to her memorizing skills, both of the ninjas were heading towards the exit as fast as possible, keeping an eye open to any possible enemies. By that time, they knew, the reinforcement had already been sent, and it would be just a matter of time before their paths crossed. And when that happened, they would finally be able to test each other's loyalty.

Neither of them felt the enemy's presence until the exit was just some meters away. As the girl was expecting, the guards of the facility were all waiting for them, preparing to ambush the ninjas who were trying to escape. From what Sakura could count, there were almost fifty armored men, each holding a weapon and ready to use it against the ninjas. All of them were prepared to fight against those teens, and they wouldn't hesitate on killing those two.

That was their job as the guards of that facility, after all.

But Sakura's job as a ninja was to rescue the Uchiha. And she wasn't going to fail in that mission.

" I'll get the ones from the right and you the ones from the left… What do you think, Sasuke?"

" Fine by me… But if you get hurt, don't expect me to help you."

" Don't worry about me, Sasuke." She smirked. " I'll make sure you exit this place. It's my mission, after all…"

" Hn." He smirked back, feeling amused by the girl's confidence.

That fight, he thought, would definitely be fun.

After being detected, it didn't take long before the ninjas started the action. Punches were destroying armors, kunais were creating sparks when in contact with swords, and a lot of bodies were flying around the hallway. Now and then they would tease each other as if in a competition, and that certainly helped them control the flow of the battle. It helped them revive the old magic of the team 7, and that certainly made their blood boil in excitement.

Fighting side by side had never felt that good before.

Too bad they couldn't keep fighting forever.

Time started to work on their bodies, with exhaustion being spread all over their muscles and a lot of chakra being spent against a number of enemies that didn't seem to be getting any lower. It was evident that both of them were outnumbered from the start, but for they are Sasuke and Sakura, their power and their techniques should have compensated for that numerical difference.

His sharingan and her monstrous strength should have given them the victory.

But the victory escaped from their hands as their chakra levels reached their limit. Just fighting wouldn't be enough anymore, and if neither of them thought of a new plan, then the former members of the team 7 would lose that battle.

They would lose their lives.

And seeing him dead was not an option for her.

When a bunch of enemies started to surround the panting Uchiha, the pinkette knew it was time for her to act and use her own plan B. She punched the ground and created a crater around herself, in order get rid of the guards that were trapping her. Once the diversion was created, Sakura, then, pumped some chakra to her feet, so she could jump higher and land right behind Sasuke.

She was going to save him.

" W-What the hell are you doing here?" He said, panting heavily and pushing another guard away.

" There are too many of them! We're not gonna make it like this!"

" Tch. What do you suggest then? It's not like we can run through them towards the exit."

" You're right, we can't…"

" Hn. Of course I am…"

" We can't, but you can."

" What?!"

" Hold on, Sasuke…"

"Wait, don't tell me yo-"

" Be safe." Her voice came out as a whisper, making his heart clench in despair.

" NO! Don't you dar-"

And so, before he could even finish his sentence, his body was throw towards the exit, fast enough to pass through all the guards that were creating a barrier. When he landed on the floor, just some meters away from the outside world, his body spun a little, and when he stood up, he saw a satisfied smile playing on the girl's lips.

So that was her intention all along…

That idiot girl, he thought.

"Sakura!"

From afar, he watched as her expression melted into a surprised one. The sound of her name finally tickling his lips made her feel incredibly satisfied, and at that moment, Sasuke could see she had given up. There was a soft, tender smile gracing her lips, and that was the last time he saw her standing before a guard came from behind her and knocked her to the ground. Her blood dripped on that guard's sword, and a raging feeling started to take over the Uhciha's body.

He was angry at her for having sacrificed herself like that.

He was angry at that guard for daring to hurt her.

He was angry at himself for putting her in danger, but mostly, he was angry at that stupid expression of hers that showed him exactly what she was feeling, and that was able to make his heart ache unbearably like that.

That was torture, he thought.

That feeling should have disappeared already, he knew.

But his love for her is something that will never fade away, he knows.

As he watched her emerald eyes almost closing, he determinately tried to run back to her. His feet were almost succumbing to his weight, and his lungs were already on fire as he used all of his will to return to their fight. His body felt almost like a heavy rock for him to carry, but he couldn't care less about his current state.

He was going to save her.

He was going to make sure she survived.

He was going to take her out of there.

Or that was what he thought before an explosion tag was thrown at the wall ahead of him, exploding and causing a rockslide to separate those inside from the exit. The guards from their objective.

The Uchiha from the Haruno.

"NO!… Sakura, you…. Tch!"

He was not going to forgive her for that. He was not going to let her get away with that.

He was not going to leave her behind, because that was what his heart was telling him to do.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of water drops falling against a metal structure. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure if opening her eyes would help her at that time. She could feel that her hands were tied on her back by a chakra soaked rope, as her whole body was resting over a chair. Her muscles were sore, and she could feel that the area where the guard cut her was still throbbing.

She was certainly not dead, but perhaps that wouldn't have been that bad considering the interrogation she was going to face soon. An interrogation that, no matter how torturous it could be, wouldn't take a single answer from her.

" Come on, pinky… I know you're awake. Let's get through this already."

Sakura took a deep breath before slowly opening her stunning, emerald eyes. Standing in front of her, a man dressed in a shiny, silver armor, with his head completely exposed and his mustache long enough to go down his chin. His gray hair was falling down his shoulders, and he seemed to be a lot older than the Godaime, but a lot less intimidating as well. For a moment, she couldn't believe she had been captured by a guy like that. However, the pinkette was in no position to act all cocky over something like that. She was still tied to a chair, and she was as impotent as a baby.

But the happiness and the satisfaction she was feeling inside, was making her feel like a true hero.

Yes, knowing she had saved him from the same destiny that awaited her was simply relieving. It made her feel proud of herself and made her want to smile even if she was sure she was going to die for that. Knowing she had saved the same Uchiha that once captured her heart and that also left her behind with simple thank you words, simply filled her heart with a completely different kind of completeness sensation. All the time she has spent training with Tsunade was finally showing its results and she truly couldn't be any happier at that moment.

She had saved him, at last.

She had saved her beloved Sasuke-kun, and that was much more important that her life would ever be for her.

Hauro Sakura was feeling like a complete ninja after that. She finally understood how her blonde best friend felt whenever he sacrificed himself for the ones he loves.

It was certainly ecstatic.

But not everything was wonderful during her last moment's reflection, no. Saying she didn't regret anything was a lie, for all of the regrets of her life were there, showing her that, apart from that moment of ecstasy, her life as a ninja had been an incredible mess. Ever since the beginning, she was never a really dedicated kunoichi, and maybe, if she had focused more on her training instead of her love-life, then perhaps she wouldn't be in that situation at that moment.

Perhaps she wouldn't have even left the village to save him on the first place. If she had actually focused on her ninja life from the beginning, then falling in love with the Uchiha would have never happened.

Oh, and how sad that would have been…

Loving him has certainly been an amazing adventure in her life. An adventure she would love to live again in another life.

If she did get the chance to live again, she knew, she would do it all again. With the same people and the same choices. With the same feeling and the same words. Saying goodbye like that was definitely going to be hard for her, for she wouldn't really have a chance to thank her masters for all the lessons, or thank Ino for being her friend. She didn't have a chance to hug her parents goodbye, or tell Naruto how much he means to her and how much she loved to eat ramen with him.

Yes, she would miss that blonde idiot like hell, and she certainly regretted not being there for when he heard the news. Damn, he would never forgive her for that… But eventually, he would understand that she has done it for the team. He would understand that she did it for the one she has always loved, and that would motivate him to bring that Uchiha back even more.

One day, she knows, he will be back. And if her death will help this day arrive sooner, then she would die with a happy smile. A happy smile, and the hope of being able to see that day from wherever she might be.

But that was not the time to have fake hopes, she knew…

It was time for a useless interrogation.

Oh, and how she just wanted that whole thing to end already.

" Ready to talk, pinky?"

" Talk? You must be an idiot if you really think I'll talk."

" Are you sure? I'm not going to show mercy just because you're a girl."

" I don't need your mercy. And if you think you're stronger than this girl here." She smirked. "Then let me go and we'll see who is stronger."

" Really funny, pinky. You see, your Hokage would love to know that one of her ninjas invaded an official security prison."

" Oh, I'm sure she would love to know this same facility was holding a Konoha missing ninja that was being personally protected by her. When the Hokage finds out about this, she wi-"

A sharp and dry slap cut through her speech, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Her pink locks were thrown aside, and before she could turn her face back to its previous position, a hand forcefully held her chin, turning her attention to the man in charge of her interrogation.

It was clear that he wasn't going to play the good guy anymore.

"Look, pinky, you better cooperate and tell us where the Uchiha is. If you don't, I will throw you to the other prisoners, and you'll beg me to kill you after the first time they lay their dirty hands on you! So, what do you say? Will you turn your boyfriend in?!"

When he finally let her face go, the girl's answer came flying, straight to his face. Sakura spit right on his eye, as her emerald eyes glared at him with all their intensity. She was not going to be intimidated by that man, and no matter what, she was not going to say anything. Even if she knew where he was, which was not the case, the pinkette would never turn the Uchiha in.

She would rather suffer to death over betraying her love.

" I'm not afraid of you."

" You…" He cleaned his face with the back of his hand, and his eyes were sending her a deadly glare. He wouldn't let her get away with that. " You whore! I'm gonna make you pay for that! You will regret opposing me!"

After concluding his speech, the man lifted his hand up, charging for another slap. He was going to leave a huge mark on that beautiful face of hers, and she would never forget the weight of his hand on her cheek.

He was going to use all of his strength on her.

Or that was what he thought before another hand came to hold his wrist.

What perfect timing…

" S-Sasuke…?" Her eyes were widened, and her heart skipped a beat. Could it really be happening? Was he really back? Could he really be back for her?

" The Uchiha." The man's expression was now showing fear, and Sasuke could feel his pulse getting faster.

" Hn. Are you okay, Sakura?" He looked at her, with a tender expression rolling his face. Such thing that, certainly, made her blush.

" Y-Yeah… B-But… What are you doing here?"

" Tch, what do you think?"

" T-The Uchiha is back! Guards! H-"

" Calling your guards won't help you." He smirked evilly. " They're all dead already."

" W-What?! Y-You've killed them all?!"

" Hn. You should have known before messing with me and the ones I care about."

" Y-You are a monster!"

" You see… The last person that hurt her like that ended up with a broken arm. I was younger, and I still didn't know about my own power…"

" Sasuke, you…" She looked at him, with a worried expression, as she was still powerless tied to that chair.

" Please! H-Have mercy…"

" … I'm not that immature as before. I won't lay a hand on you, even if I want to."

" Uh? You won't?"

" No."

" T-Thank you, Uchiha-sama. You won't regr- AHHHH!"

And so, before he could even finish his sentence, Sasuke's bloody eyes started to swirl, invading that man's head and trapping him under a genjutsu that would make him suffer until he begged someone to kill him. Soon, the man was left unconscious, and Sasuke let go of his wrist, making him fall flat on the floor.

That man would definitely learn not to touch that girl ever again. He would learn not to hurt those who are important for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, that would be too easy."

Once the Uchiha got rid of that man, he silently approached the girl's back and set her hands free from that rope. He stood there by her side for a while, waiting for her to recover herself and get used to everything that had just happened in that room.

" You can heal yourself, right?"

" Yeah… But-"

" Then do it. The guards will wake up soon."

" You.. You didn't kill them?"

" Hn."

As her eyes watched as he turned his face towards the front door, the pinkette couldn't help but allow a tender smile to play on her lips as she healed herself. At that moment, apart from just being saved by the great Uchiha Sasuke, a weight in her heart had just disappeared.

So he hadn't really killed those men…

So he still held goodness in his heart…

So he still cared about people. He still cared about her.

And that made her heart beat incredibly happy.

After she finished healing herself, the Haruno girl stood up from that chair and went by his side. His eyes, then, turned to face her, and she could see a familiar expression ruling his eyes. Those pearls were looking at her, filled with a lot of kindness and care, quite similar to when he worried about her during their genin missions. Back at that time, she knew he worried about her, but at that exact moment, she couldn't really understand the reason behind that expression. It was not like she was bleeding or anything anymore. It was not like her face was completely deformed because of that slap. Still, those feelings were there. And they only faded once his hand went to hold her chin and his thumb carefully caressed her cheek.

Perhaps she had also been trapped under a genjutsu, she thought.

But the warmth of his hand was just too real to be an illusion.

His sudden gesture certainly caught her off guard, and a deep blush was quickly spread around her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to be shining in awe, and her heartbeats were no longer obeying their natural rhythm.

That boy and his effect on her… That was something that would never change.

" Sasuke… What are you doing?"

" Hn." He withdrew his hand, returning his attention to the front door. " Sorry."

" It's okay… But… I can't understand."

" Tch, it was not a big deal, Sakura. I just wanted to see if you were hurt."

"N-Not that!" She blushed a bit more, looking away in embarrassment. " I… I can't understand why you came back. You told me you wouldn't help me if I needed and… It was not like you had to rescue me or anything."

" Hn, I came back for the same reason you came to save me."

" W-What do you mean? I c-came because the Hokage sent me."

" You still don't know how to lie, Sakura…" He smirked, amused at her useless try to act indifferent. "I know you were not sent by Konoha."

" You… You do?"

" Yes. Who would want to save a missing win who almost killed his best friend? Who else would be too idiotic to save me?"

So he knew it all along…

Damn, that annoying Uchiha Sasuke. Lying to him really is impossible for her.

It was true that no one had sent her to save him. It was true that the Hokage would never risk her apprentice's life for a missing nin, but it was not like Sakura could simply sit and wait as the Uchiha was there, alone and forgotten by everyone. She couldn't leave him alone. And for that, she left the Leaf in the middle of the night, risking her position as a chunin just for him.

It was the right thing to be done, she knew.

And she didn't regret it at all.

" I'm sorry then…"

"Sorry?" He lifted an eyebrow, holding back an amused chuckle. " Tch, you really are the same Sakura from before."

" No, I'm not!" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him.

" Yes, you are." He turned back to face her, with a teasing smile on his lips. " Who else would be that stupid to leave the village in order to save a criminal?"

"…. Naruto would have done it too…" She pouted, doing her best to suppress her irritation.

" Hn, yeah… That idiot would have done it too… You are really annoying."

A comfortable silence was set, as both of them enjoyed their little moment. It was clear that both of them were feeling a bit nostalgic over the whole thing, and that certainly made them remember how it felt to be a team.

It made them remember how it felt to be free.

Free to enjoy their youth.

Free to create bonds.

Free to fall in love.

But this freedom was long gone by the time they were at that prison. They were no longer kids and no longer pure enough to enjoy a normal life.

They are already a part of that corrupted ninja world. And it was time for them to return to their own reality.

" We should get going."

" Yeah… Let me see if I remember the way out… We are at the main office, so…"

" Tch, just follow me."

" Eh?"

And so, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke took her hand on his and started guiding them towards the exit. His hand was holding hers tightly, as if he was afraid of losing her again. He wanted her to be safe from that moment on, and he wanted her to remain that same Sakura as before.

He wanted to come back for that Sakura one day, when his revenge was over and he could finally enjoy his time by her side. He would finally be able to accept the love she has always tried to give him.

A love that could fill his lonely existence.

And so, they finally exited the facility, and she felt his grip tightening even more for a fraction of seconds. It was a tender grip that was followed by a loosened sensation, as the raven haired boy's hand slipped away. A longing feeling started to make tears pool around her eyes, as his words escaped his lips and got mixed to the whispers of the forest.

 _Thank you_

Uchiha Sasuke was gone.

And it was all thanks to Haruno Sakura.

* * *

I really like to imagine what happened to them during those 3 years of training. I like to imagine they met and they recreated that team 7 feeling for a while! Well, tell me what you think! Please, leave me your _Reviews_!

EphemeralSakura


End file.
